Nobody But You
by Cloud Advent
Summary: Dawn is a girl dreaming of stardom. She has dreams of hitting the big time but her luck always seems to hold her back. Now she's got the shot of a lifetime when a big singing contest comes to town. Will she hit it big? Or will stardom go to her head?
1. Dream Big! Aim Low!

Author's Note: Welcome to my newest fanfic. Just some quick notes before you read. This fanfic takes place in an alternate universe in a real world setting. Which basically means pokemon don't exist or at least aren't real. However I will be alluding to them here in there. That also means character's may be a little OOC at times but i'll try my best to keep that from happening. Also, I will be using the character's english names in the anime as their real life names here and their japanese names as their stage names. Example: Real life name: Ash. Stage name: Satoshi.

Here are some of the character's ages in this fiction:

Dawn – 17

Ash – 18

Leona – 16

Kenny – 17

Brock – 20 (More maybe added in the future.)

Anyway, on with the show!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nobody But You

-Chapter 1-

"That's right ladies gentleman! Pokemusic Entertainment is coming to town and they're holding a big singing contest to find their next big thing! That could be you! Now's your chance to shine! The contest will be held tomorrow at the Twinleaf Mall on the corner of..."

A young girl with blue hair eagerly listened as the radio host continued on about the singing contest that was to be held in town. It was the big chance that Dawn had been waiting for her whole life.

"Hey lady! Where's my eggs? I've been waiting here for the past hour and I still haven't gotten my damn eggs!" a rather disturbed older man yelled at the bluenette.

The young waitress quickly remembered that she was still working in the diner and turned to apologize to the man. This was the life of young Dawn Berlitz. She was a spunky, independent, seventeen year old girl working at a small family diner to make ends meet. Since she was a little girl she had always dreamed of achieving super-stardom and living the fabulous life of the rich and famous.

Just then her best friend and fellow co-worker Leona called out to her excitedly, "Hey Dawn! Did you hear the radio? You're gonna enter the contest right?"

Dawn turned to the girl with a smile as she replied, "You know it!"

"Hey...you! I've been asking for my eggs for the past hour and a half and yet all you've been doing is loafing around listening to that damn radio and chitty-chatting away. Where's your manager? I wanna ask him why he hired a complete idiot to work here as a waitress." the rather angry customer demanded.

*Crack*

Dawn tried to keep her glass-like temper intact as she forced a smile towards the man. "I'm really sorry sir. I'll be sure to get your eggs right away." she offered as she bowed her head at the man.

"I ain't looking for an apology. I want to see your manager so I can ask him why he hired someone as dimwitted as you to work here. He probably just wanted some eye-candy around. Not that you're much to look at anyway." the man scoffed as he glared at the young woman.

*Crack*

The bluenette struggled to compose herself as she looked up at the rude customer while barely managing a smile. Feeling the tension, Leona immediately tried to cut in.

"I'm really sorry for your displeasure sir but maybe you can go easy on her? I mean she's already apologized..."

The angry man bitterly responded, "As if I'd take some half-assed apology from this moron. If she woulda gotten me my damn eggs earlier we wouldn't be in this mess. Tell ya what missy, if your really sorry how's about you get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness. Maybe that'll teach ya some respect."

Dawn's fists tightened into a ball as she turned to look away from the man. Leona was shocked at the utter rudeness of the angry customer and wanted to give him a peace of her mind but was quickly caught off guard when her blue-haired friend slowly bent down in front of the man.

"Dawn what are you-"

"Hahaha. This is too rich. At least this dimwitted girl knows her place. Now say the magic words." the man commanded with a cocky smirk before he broke into hysterical laughter.

However, he would not laugh for long as the blue-haired waitress quickly looked up and glared daggers at the man before yelling, "AS IF I'D SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOU JERK!"

Putting all her strength into her leg she quickly kicked the unfortunate man right in the balls with full force. The poor man quickly doubled over on the floor, holding on to whatever was left of his "pride and joys".

Just then, the diner's manager quickly stepped out from his office to check on what the commotion was all about only to see the man rolling on the floor crying out in pain.

"W-w-w-what happened here!?!?" the manager cried out in confusion as he quickly ran over to the fallen man. Bending down to help the man the manager turned to Dawn and ask, "Why is this man doing on the floor holding on to his...privates? Dawn did you-"

The bluenette crossed her arms and turned her head away from the man as she stated, "Serves him right. He was a total jerk. Can't believe I actually apologized to that creep."

The angry man who was now furious quickly struggled to say something with his now soprano voice, "T-t-that woman should be a-arrested for assault! You'll hear from my attorney about this!"

With that last threat the man struggled to his feet before shoving everyone out of his way as he angrily exited the diner while the manager desperately pleaded with the man to reconsider to no avail.

"Good riddance." Dawn remarked as her arms remained crossed in annoyance.

The manager then looked angrily at the young waitress. "You. My office. NOW!" he ordered as he stomped over to the backroom.

The poor girl gulped as her friend Leona whispered an "Uh-oh".

Dawn lowered her head as she walked over to the manager's office. "This is...really not good." the poor girl thought to herself as she entered the room and took a seat. The manager then walked over to the door and slammed it shut sealing our poor bluenette's fate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dawn solemnly walked down the street with her head hung low. "I can't believe I got fired. It's only been a week since I got that job." she stated sadly as she fell deep into depression.

"It's not like it was my fault. Stupid jerk face customer." she added bitterly with a frown. Dawn continued on down the street; letting out a depressed sigh every now again. She wasn't looking where she was going, however, and soon collided into someone.

"Ah, sorry about that." she said too depressed to even look up at the person she had bumped into.

"Don't worry about it. I should have looked where I was going." a male voice replied. Dawn let out another sigh catching the young man's attention. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I've just really been down on my luck lately." the bluenette replied sadly as she stared down at her feet in total defeat.

Hearing this, the young man thought for a second before replying, "Then all you gotta do is pick yourself up and start over again. No need to be down. So stop worrying."

Dawn thought about the young man had said and figured he was right. There was no point in her being so down. "You're right. No need to worry right?" she said as a smile slowly grew across her face.

"That's the spirit!" the young man cheerfully replied.

The blue-haired girl looked up to thank the young man only to see that he was no longer there. Looking around she noticed a the back end of a rather expensive looking limo turn around the corner. Dawn's lips parted in slowly before she quickly shook her head. "Just a coincidence. He probably was just in a hurry and ran off." she convinced herself.

Mentally thanking the young man who cheered her up, she happily continued on her way home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, Dawn was happily watching her favorite music show P.T.V.

Just then one of the V.J.'s came on and was about to present the next music video to be played.

"Alright everyone. I know all you ladies have been waiting all week for this one. Exclusively here on Pokemusic Television, I am happy to present Satoshi's new video "Down".

Dawn squealed with delight as the music video began playing.

A young raven-haired man was dancing in a club as he sang the words to his hit new single.

"_Baby are you down, _

_down, down, down down,_

_Doooown, Doooown,_

_Even if the sky is falling down."_

Dawn was in totally bliss as she sighed happily at the sight of her celebrity crush. "He's so talented. Not to mention cute." she said with a smile.

As the video ended the V.J. came back on and happily announced, "Yeah! That was the world premier of Satoshi's new smash hit single. Wipe the drool off your mouth if your in Twinleaf Town ladies, cause there's gonna be plenty of time to do that tomorrow. I am happy to announce that Satoshi will be one of the guest judges at the singing contest at the Twinleaf Mall. He will be signing autographs as well so don't miss it!"

Dawn's eyes widened at the sudden announcement before she started jumping up and down screaming in excitement. She quickly got her phone and dialed up Leona's number.

"Did you hear!?! Did you hear!?!" she asked.

"Yeah I heard! Oh my god Dawn! Satoshi's actually gonna be judging you!" Leona enthusiastically replied.

"I know! I know! I'm so excited!" Dawn replied.

Soon both girls were squealing with joy in anticipation for tomorrow's big day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Dawn and Leona were on their way to the Twinleaf Mall for Dawn's singing contest.

"Are you nervous?" Leona asked looking at her best friend.

"A little. But i'm gonna give it all I got." the bluenette replied confidently. "Besides, I can't look bad in front of my future husband after all." she added with a smile.

"As if." her friend replied causing both girls to laugh.

Once they arrived at the mall they were both shocked to see the large turn out of people, mostly girls, who came for the audition.

"Looks like you have a lot of competition." Leona said worriedly.

Dawn smiled as she tried to muster up some confidence. "No need to worry."

After Leona bid her good luck Dawn patiently waited in line for her audition. More than hour past before she found herself at the front of line.

"Oh man, I'm next." the bluenette thought to herself as she tried to calm herself down.

"Alright miss your up!" one of the stage crew announced.

Dawn nervously walked up to the stage mentally telling herself that there was no need to worry. It was then she heard Leona give her some words of encouragement nearby. Turning her friend she passed a smile before she took in a deep breath and headed for the stage. Soon she felt the spotlight her as she stood in front of a panel judges.

Her eyes immediately caught sight of Satoshi's as his eyes seemed widen a little upon seeing her. She gulped as she tried to compose herself in front of the judges.

"Well hello there miss. Please state your name." one of the judges asked.

"M-m-my name's D-Dawn Berlitz." the bluenette stuttered as she struggled to stay calm.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dawn. How old are you by the way?" the same judge asked.

"Seventeen." Dawn replied managing to calm down a little.

"Well then Dawn. The stage is yours." the judge stated.

Satoshi leaned in almost expectantly as he focused all his attention on the girl.

Our bluenette breathed in deeply before exhaling. It was now or never.

"Here goes nothing." she thought to herself as she began to sing the first lines of her song.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: Bwahaha! Cliffhanger MAX! Will Dawn impress the judges? Will she obtain super stardom? Find out next in the next installment of Nobody But You!

Featured music in this chapter: "Down" by Jay Sean


	2. Surprise!

Author's Note: Just to let everyone know I edited the ending for this chapter. Didn't really like the other one. Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: Cloud Advent does not own pokemon or the songs that are featured in this fanfiction.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nobody But You

-Chapter 2-

Dawn closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She then opened her eyes with a smile as she sang her first verse.

"_Turn it inside so I can see._

_Part of you that's drifting over me._

_And when I wake you're..._

_never there.._

_But when I sleep you're..._

_everywhere._

_You're everywhere..."_

As Dawn sang her heart out and danced the judges could only look on with a smile. Satoshi was grinning as he watched and listened to the blunette sing and dance.

"_...Cause you're everywhere to me._

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_Cause you're everyone I see._

_So tell me._

_Do you see me?"_

Once Dawn finished she quickly sighed in relief as the judges as well as some of the other people nearby applauded her performance. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she nervously bowed her head in thanks.

Just then the judges all turned to each other and huddled up as Dawn nervously awaited their response.

After a few moments of deliberation one of the judges began speaking. "Dawn. Thank you for such a wonderful performance. You really do have quite a bit of talent." the female judge said with a smile as the other judges agreed with her.

"Yo Dawn. You got some sweet pipes girl. Your performance was really lit the place up yo. That performance was the bomb." one of the other judges added. The young teen couldn't help but giggle at his choice of words.

Satoshi smiled as he looked at Dawn before asking,"Why did you decide to join this contest Dawn?"

Hearing the teen sensation speak the bluenette immediately began thinking of a reply. "W-well. Ever since I was a little girl I always dreamed of becoming a star. I know it may sound cheesy but it was something I really wanted to be." she added with a smile.

"My mom would always tell me that if I really wanted it to happen then I would have to work really hard for it. And I did. Every day I would sing and practice dancing while watching all my favorite singers on tv. Hehe, I drove my parents crazy sometimes." she laughed at the last part.

The judges all smiled at Dawn's down-to-earthness as they continued evaluating her. They asked her a few more questions which she happily answered.

The female judge then said, "Well Dawn, we'll let you know of our decision after we evaluate the rest of the contestants. For now, feel free to look around the mall if you want. We'll be making an announcement once all the other contestants finish their appeals."

The bluenette nodded her head and thanked the judges before turning to leave. However, she quickly turned on her heels and headed for the judges table before enveloping Satoshi in a big fan-girly hug. The raven-haired star was quickly caught off a guard as a faint streak of red covered his cheeks.

"Sorry! I'm just a really big fan." Dawn added with a wide grin as she happily turned and left. Satoshi was surprised but he chuckled at the girl's stunt as the other judges joined in the laughter. She was really was something else.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Dawn, you were amazing back there!" Leona happily exclaimed as she complimented Dawn's wonderful performance.

"Aww, thanks Leona. But I was really nervous up on that stage. I hope I didn't mess up." the blue-haired teen nervously replied.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. You sounded great. The judges seemed to like you too." her best friend answered.

"I hope so. I was so nervous I thought I would forget the words." Dawn added, unsure if her performance was worthy of a win. "I heard some of the other girls gave a really good performance too." she added.

"Hmm, well you shouldn't worry so about about the other girl's performance as much as you should worry about what they'll do to you after they saw you go all fan-girly and bear hug poor Satoshi."

Leona smirked.

"Hey I didn't hug him that hard." the blunette retorted as her cheeks reddened a little.

"Yeah, uh huh. Face it Dawn, you were all over him and you know it." the other teen teased crossing her arms as she spoke.

"I was not! Besides you're just jealous because I got to touch Satoshi and you didn't so ha!" Dawn countered with a smirk of her own.

However Leona did not falter as she replied, "Oh yes Dawn. I was totally jealous. Me and the thousand girls who showed up here to see Satoshi. Or have you not noticed the daggers the girls have been glaring at you with as you pass them by."

Hearing this, Dawn blinked a couple a times before turning around only to see that the other girls in the mall were indeed glaring at her with a look that said "Why aren't you dead yet?"

Dawn nervously lowered her head as her best friend couldn't help but giggle at her situation.

The blunette quickly rebounded though as she stated,"Well no need to worry about that now. Anyway we've got some spare time before the judges make their announcement so you know what that means."

"Time to shop till we drop!" the two best friends simultaneously called out as they laughed and they entered a cute looking clothing store nearby.

The pair had gone through couple rounds through the mall trying out different outfits and laughing the whole entire way before a voice boomed over the loud speakers.

"Would all participants of the PokeMusic Singing Contest please report to the front entrance of the mall. I repeat. Would all participants of the PokeMusic Singing Contest please report to the front entrance of the mall. We will be announcing the winner shortly."

Hearing the announcement the two friends looked at each other nervously.

"Do you think they're gonna pick you?" Leona asked.

"I really don't know." Dawn replied nervously.

The two friends instantly hugged each other before Leona added, "Win or lose you're still the best to me Dawn."

The blunette smiled at her best friends words as she replied, "Thanks for being here with Leona."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world buddy." was the reply she received before the two friends embraced once more.

"Well it's now or never." Dawn stated as she looked at her friend for support. Leona smiled and nodded.

However as the two turned towards the entrance they were quickly met face to face with a pair of rather intimidating police officers.

One of the officers pointed at Dawn before asking,"Are you Miss Dawn Berlitz?"

The poor girl gulped as she nervously replied, "Y-yes. U-um what can I do for you?"

Just then a familiar looking man appeared from behind the two police officers as he loudly exclaimed, "That's her! That's the crazy woman who assaulted me back at the diner the other day. Arrest her!"

The two officers looked at the girls with stone faces as one of them added, "Is this true?"

Dawn was quite frankly too terrified to say anything. However, she tried to say something in her defense. "O-officers I can explain..."

However the two police officers were not in the mood to hear her explanation. "We're gonna have to place you under arrest miss."

"Under arrest!?!" Leona angrily exclaimed.

"Please place your hands behind your back." the other officer ordered as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

"Now wait just a minute!" Leona started but she was quickly restrained by one the other officer.

Dawn couldn't believe this was happening. This couldn't be real. There was no way this could be happening.

Out of the corner of her eye, Dawn noticed a rather familiar looking teen pop star wave in her general direction.

Just then a girl's scream was heard as everyone turned to the sudden screech.

"It's Satoshi! He's waving at us!"

Suddenly, a stampede of rabid fan girls stormed over towards Satoshi quickly splitting up the cops from Dawn and Leona. "

Turning to Dawn, Leona quickly shouted, "Now's your chance Dawn! Get back to the singing contest!"

The bluenette wasn't really sure what was happening but she knew this was definitely NOT the time for her to get arrested.

Fighting her way through the lovestruck fan girls, Dawn made her way towards the front entrance of the mall where the contest winner was to be announced.

"Don't just stand there you buffoons! After her!" the angry man from the diner yelled before being knocked down and trampled on by the stampeding girls. Soon afterward, the two officers began their pursuit.

Once she managed to get through all of the fan girls, Dawn quickly dashed for the entrance door. As soon as she opened it, she was greeted with the sight of the large crowd of contestants eagerly awaiting for their name to be called.

Turning back, Dawn noticed that the two officers as well as the angry man from the diner were quickly closing in on her.

Thinking quickly, the former waitress quickly ducked into the crowd and pushed her way towards the main stage.

Just then a rather large man in a fancy suit carrying an envelope made his way on stage and stood in front of a microphone. Overlooking the crowd, the large man let out a loud hardy laugh as he announced,"Greetings. I am Samuel Oak, president of PokeMusic Entertainment."

The crowd cheered loudly as the man announced his identity before settling down to listen to what he had to say next.

"First off, I would like to thank all of you for participating in my singing contest. From what i've heard there are many talented people in this crowd today. And for that you should all give yourselves a big round of applause."

The crowd once again cheered as the president clapped his hands in approval. Mr. Oak then smiled as he added, "Now I could go on and on about how much this day means to me and my company. But I'm sure all of you are more interested in who won the contest am I correct?"

The man received a loud ovation as a response the crowd of hopefuls were eagerly waiting for him to make the big announcement.

"As I thought. Well I won't be prolonging the suspense any further." stated with a grin as he opened the envelope and pulled out a single white card with the winners name on it. "The winner of the PokeMusic Entertainment Singing Contest is...."

Just then our blunette managed to climb on stage just as the president announced the name of the winner.

"Dawn Berlitz!"

Dawn froze upon hearing her name called out. The crowd screamed and cheered for the winner of the pokemusic contest. The blunette didn't know what to say but she soon didn't care as she happily jumped up and down and raised her hands in the air.

"I won! I can't believe I won!" she cheered in excitement and happiness. That happiness was short lived however as she felt a pair of cold metal get slapped on to her wrists.

The two officers along with the man from the diner, who was practically fuming with anger, stood next to Dawn on stage.

Our poor contest winner nervously gulped as she whimpered,

"Uh-oh."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: Wooo! Dawn has won the contest! But at what cost? Are her dreams of stardom over before they even begin? All will be revealed in the next exciting installment of Nobody But You!

Featured music in this chapter: "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch


End file.
